Industrial machines, for example electric rope or power shovels, draglines, etc., are used to execute digging operations to remove material from worksites or mines. An operator controls a rope shovel during a dig operation to load a dipper with material. The operator deposits the material from the dipper into a haul truck. After depositing the material, a dig cycle of the rope shovel continues and the operator swings the dipper back to perform additional digging.
A swing control mechanism is associated with the dipper of the rope shovel, such that a swing operation of the dipper may be automatically controlled. A swing direction of the dipper may change based on a position of the haul truck. Accordingly, for every new loading operation, generally a user needs to input the direction of swing for the rope shovel, thereby indicating that the dig operation is complete.
Hence, until the operator provides the input, subsequent swing operations may not be carried out by the rope shovel. This may affect overall productivity and efficiency of the system, due to reliance on the operator to act in a timely manner. Further, waiting for these inputs by the operator may lead to increased time in performing allotted tasks due to higher wait time based on varying operator input efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,632 describes a system to organize and coordinate components associated with earthmoving machinery. The system comprises an earthmoving machine equipped with a scanning sensor system operable to provide data regarding regions within an earthmoving environment including an excavation region and a loading region and a planning and control module operable to receive data from the scanning sensor system to plan a task associated with the control of the earthmoving machine while concurrently performing another task associated with control of the earthmoving machine.